salah
by kanginbrother
Summary: kesalahan Naruto pada Kakashi, Humor/Parody. LETS READ !


**^^ Salah ^^**

**Cast : Naruto and friends**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor *always*, Friendship, romance.**

**Ini fict sekuel dari 'Naruto : Daily Life In Konoha', jadi baca dulu ya #promosi XD**

***WARNING : OOC, TYPOS, GAJE, BIKIN BENGONG, dll***

**LeTS rEaD !**

"Sasuke~ mau ya, please..." pinta Sakura memaksa.

"Untuk bicara saja aku rasa tidak bagus, apalagi ini sayang," ucap Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura.

"Demi aku, mau kan," tanya Sakura kembali.

"Hei Naruto, ini asli," Sasuke malah nanya Naruto.

"Aku yakin, pasti idenya berhasil," balas Naruto mantap.

"Jadi," tanya Sakura kembali.

"Iya aku mau," balas Sasuke malas.

"Bagus," ucap Sakura sambil menyium pipi kiri Sasuke.

Semua murid sangat senang mendengarnya, karena Sasuke mau, jadi rencana ini pun terlaksana.

"Tapi mengapa harus aku," tanya Sasuke mulai bingung, memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

"Sudah dibilang, ini random... Nikmati saja," ucap Tenten singkat.

'Hhm...' batin Sasuke mengeluh.

**SKIP TIME**

"Berdiri," teriak Kankuro selaku Ketua Kelas.

Semua serentak berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, kecuali Gaara.

Kakashi bengong melihat muridnya yang satu ini.

Semua murid kembali duduk, setelah itu Gaara berdiri.

Kakashi makin aneh.

"Ada apa," tanya Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi guru~" ucap Gaara menyingkirkan sikap gagah dan cool-nya.

'What the Fu*k' batin Kakashi melihat Gaara melakukan adegan film Upil&Ipil.

Semua murid bersikap biasa, tak lupa menahan tawa melihat Gaara.

'Demi makanan yang selalu kumakan, ini benar-benar lucu,' batin Chouji menahan.

'Demi Morgan SMASH(?), Gaara lucu banget' batin Tenten.

** INDONESIA**

"Ohok... Ohok,".

"Gan lo kenapa," tanya member Smash *ane gk tw namanya*.

"Gak tau, kayanya ada yang ngomongin gue." balas Morgan.

** BACK KONOHA SCHOOL CLASS B**

"Yah, baiklah. Kumpulkan tugas kemarin," lanjut Kakashi setelah diam tepatnya shock berat melihat pemandangan murid didepannya.

Dengan cepat para murid memberikan tugasnya ke bangku guru.

'Wow tak biasanya mereka full mengerjakan semua,' batin Kakashi agak bingung.

"Seperti janjiku kemarin, sekarang diadakan ulangan," ucap Kakashi.

"..."

"Sekarang ulangan," ucap kakashi kembali.

"..."

"Apa kalian siap," tanya Kakashi.

"... Ehm," jawab semuanya.

'Apakah mereka mabuk, biasanya mendengar ulangan langsung berkomentar' batin Kakashi agak bingung.

Tak ada sedikitpun komentar yang keluar dari mulut muridnya, hanya ada luapan saya dari mulut si pemalas 'Shikamaru'.

Dengan terpaksa Kakashi segera membagikan kertas ulangan ditangannya.

"Kerjakan dengan benar, waktu kalian 30 menit," lanjut Kakashi mendudukan dirinya dimeja.

**Beberapa menit kemudian ...**

"Ya, waktu habis," ungkap Kakashi mengingatkan.

"..." semua murid langsung menyerahkan kertas ulangannya TANPA rasa keluh.

'Ajaib... Mereka kemasukan setan apa, sampai bisa mengerjakan semuanya,' batin Kakashi makin cengo.

"Kiba, tolong dibagikan tugas kalian," ucap Kakashi menyerahkan buku tugas pada Kiba.

Kakashi pun memeriksa hasil ulangan.

**Skip Time**

Double wow untuk semua jawaban muridnya.

Tapi bukan Wow yang bagus, melainkan aneh. Seperti,

**- Apa yang dimaksud dengan massa.**

*Jawaban Rock lee : Segerombolan orang yang akan menghakimi orang jahat.

'Ini anak, tak ingat... Ini fisika, bukan .' batin Kakashi aneh.

*Jawaban Kankuro : massa itu lirik lagu ya? Yang massa massa sendiri, nyuci baju sendiri...

'Masak yang ada, aish ternyata Kankuro pecinta dangdut,' batin Kakashi shock.

**- Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang hukum Gay lussac.**

*Jawaban Gaara : gak tau pa, belum kenalan. Entar aku cari orangnya nanti :D.

'Emang gue juga kenal heh, dasar anak aneh,' batin Kakashi mulai kesal.

*Jawaban Tenten : Pa Kakashi yang ganteng, aku cuman tau Smash.

'Bisakah anak ini berhenti memikirkan boyband ini,' Kakashi membara.

**- Beri contoh tentang gaya gravitasi.**

* Jawaban Ino : seperti aku jatuh hati ke bapak.

'Ino~' batin Kakashi mulai memerah(?).

* Jawaban Kabuto : jatuh dari tangga, kayak bapak kemarin. Wkwkwk

'Kenapa malah bongkar aibku,' batin Kakashi malu.

**- Berapa persenkah pH air jika ... *anggap bersoal*.**

* Jawaban Sakura : duh Pak, aku males ngitungnya, tapi kalau Bapak tanya 'Berapakah persen perasaan aku pada Bapak?', pasti jawaban nya 100%.

'Aku tau aku tampan, tapi kenapa harus jawab begini,' batin Kakashi narsis.

* Jawaban Chouji : gak tau akh... Nyerah.

'Emang lagi tebak-tebakan,' batin Kakashi makin miris, karena punya murid pada aneh.

**- Berapakah tinggi air digambar jika pada pipa A diberi tekanan.**

* Jawaban Shino : gak lebih dari panjang pipa.

'Ini anak logikanya jalan, tapi yang kubutuhkan jawaban angka,' batin Kakashi mulai meremas sudut meja, menandakan kekesalannya.

* Jawaban Hinata : 183 cm, karena aku nge-fans sama Siwon Super junior.

'tadi Smash sekarang Super Junior, sekalian aja Chibi, Chibi... Chibi... Chibi , Hahaha' batin Kakashi mulai stress.

* Jawaban Sai : pas-in aja,

'Singkat, tak padat, dan tak berisi,' batin Kakashi mengusap peningnya.

**- sebutkan inti dari atom :**

* Jawaban Temari : pR0t0ntH , NeuTh0R, DAN 4UtH0R.

'Udah salah, alay juga.' Kakashi amarah.

* Jawaban Naruto : intinya ada huruf A,T,O,M

'Aku tidak mengajarkan mengeja,' Kakashi mulai mengeluarkan tenaga dalamnya.

* Jawaban Karin : intinya, aku suka bapak, pokonya 2K. Karin Love Kakashi.

'Apa benar mereka sudah lulus dari SD' Kakashi bertanya pada diri sendiri.

**- apa bunyi hukum Archimedes.**

* Jawaban Kiba : ilmu yang mengajari tentang cara membaca, menulis, dan mengeja.

'Bocah gendeng, ini bukan taman kanak-kanak,' tumbuh siku disudut kepala Kakashi.

* Jawaban Shikamaru : hoamf... Kasih tau gak yah, aku malas menulisnya.

'EH, katanya malas nulis' Kakashi bingung.

**- kenapa di ruang angkasa tidak dipengaruhi oleh gaya gravitasi.**

* Jawaban Neji : Takdir, hanya Allah SWT yang tau.

'Ini anak terlewat sholeh,' batin Kakashi mencoba menenangkan diri.

* Jawaban Sasuke : emang wajib gue jawab , heh. Muka masker. GO TO HELL saja.

Jawaban Sasuke berhasil membuat Kakashi marah.

'Yuph, berhasil' batin semua menjawab ketika melihat Kakashi benar-benar Merah membara.

"Apa yang kalian pikir aku butuh hiburan dengan jawaban kalian semua," teriak Kakashi menampilkan urat-uratnya.

"Mwo ! padahal aku cuman jawab sebisa logikaku, Sudah dimarahin," jawab Ino dramatis.

"Setidaknya kalian sudah besar, berikan jawaban agak logis sedikit, terutama kau Sasuke," amuk Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku cuman jawab jujur," balas Sasuke singkat tanpa memandang sorot mata Kakashi.

"Kalian ini murid baru, sudah berani berbuat seperti ini," Kakashi berusaha rileks.

"Kalau bapa tak terima, pergi saja" cibir Sasuke staycool.

"Disini kami belajar, kalau bapak mengharapkan kami sudah pintar. Itu mustahil," ketus Neji memerankan bagiannya.

"Heh, apakah pantas kalian melakukan ini, jika kalian berada dalam posisiku," tanya Kakashi sambil menekankan ucapannya.

"..." semua murid diam, tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katamu mendengar pertayaan dari Kakashi.

"Ok, baiklah... Jika kalian tak mengharapkanku. Aku tidak akan mengajar kalian," Kakashi pun segera membereskan barangnya, dan langsung pergi.

Sebelum pergi Ino dan Sakura pun mencoba menahan.

"Pak maafkan kami yang terlalu berlebihan," pinta Ino menarik Kakashi.

"Kami memang salah, kami akan berubah," air mata pun mengalir dipipi Sakura.

"Tak apa, jika kalian suka. Akan ku ikuti," balas Kakashi senyum.

"HAJAAAAR" teriak Kiba mengomando.

Dengan sigap Ino dan Sakura memegangi Kakashi.

'PLAUK'

'PLUCK'

'CRET'

'BUSH'

suara telur, terigu, dan makanan entah berantah dilayangkan mantap tepat dikepala Kakashi.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAK." ucap Shino dan Gaara memasangkan kalung berisi daging mentah.

"Ternyata kalian semua ini," ucap Kakashi tersenyum simpul.

"MAKE A WISH" teriak Sasuke membawa kue ulang tahun untuk Kakashi.

"Maafkan kami pak," ucap Shikamaru, Sai, Kankuro sambil memberikan tumpukan hadiah.

"Kalian ini..." ucap Kakashi membersihkan kotoran dirambutnya.

"Maaf ya guru," ucap Sakura memotong ucapan Kakashi.

"Kalian ini..." ucap Kakashi membersihkan kotoran dibajunya.

"Hehe, maaf ya guru," cibir Temari ikut memotong ucapan Kakashi.

"Kalian ini..." ucap Kakashi membersihkan kotoran dicelananya.

"Ya, guru. Maafkan kami, kamu tau kami salah," pinta Hinata.

"KALIAN INI GILA, INI BUKAN HARI ULANG TAHUNKU" teriak Kakashi sambil menutup mulut Karin yang tadi mau memotong ucapannya.

Semua cengo melempar deathglare kearah Naruto.

"Tapi aku dapat informasi dari sini," Naruto menunjukan sebuah kartu nama.

"Apa kau bodoh, baca yang benar. Ini milik Kaka-chin bukan Kakashi," marah Shino sambil membaca kartu nama yang dipegang Naruto.

"NARUTOOOOOO," teriak Ino dan Sakura.

**SKIP TIME**

"HUWA KENAPA BEGINI, Aku jadi harus membersihkan kelas, ditambah dipipiku sakitnya minta ampun," keluh Naruto sambil mengepel kelas.

"Yang bersih ya, jangan sampai bau amis," goda Kiba dan Chouji sambil pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Betul, jangan sampai tanganku nempel dipipimu lagi," ejek Sakura.

**-END-**

**hoho... Gimana, lucu kah?**

**Buat yang udah terpaksa baca, mohon REVIEW !**

**Baca fict naruto ane yang lain juga ya,#promosi XD**


End file.
